


Supercorp prompts

by Knightlyjay



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), supercorp - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 10:30:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18009242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knightlyjay/pseuds/Knightlyjay
Summary: I don’t have a real work to put here, but may just put some prompts out for now.





	Supercorp prompts

https://www.instagram.com/p/BuokLUQhjbW/?utm_source=ig_share_sheet&igshid=1i37wad133m99

This is a link to an instagram post by Laura Dern. It just amazed me how much the pins in this photo resembled Kara and Lena. It makes me think about them either visiting a Caribbean island together, or meeting while on vacation. Anyway, I had to share.


End file.
